dragon_ball_z_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Karkoraen
Character name is... Karkoraen is the Eldest Son of the Saiyans Bardock and Ginè. Roughly Five Years older than Raditz, Karkoraen was Born with a Voracious Appetite any Hunger for Battle, but possessed his Father's Restraint. Born with a Power Level of 11,000, Karkoraen was considered to be the Pride of Bardock's Sons. He is the Husband of Tights Brief, and the Father of the Human-Saiyan Hybrids Gorten and Garten, and Taurus. He is Currently one of the few Remaining Members in The Tournament of Destroyerst on Team Universe 7. Personality and Traits Karkoraen was born far more Powerful than most, but wasn't egotistical or Arrogant as a result of this. Despite his almost Never-ending Hunter for Battle or his Voracious Appetite, Karkoraen was able to restrain his Passions, and was not incapable of Feeling or Expressing Good Emotions, one Notable Example was his Great Love For and Loyalty to his Little Brother's Raditz and Gokū, and when Raditz Died His Rage was So Great that he managed to Awaken His Super Saiyan Power. Even after learning of Gokū's Hands in Raditz Death, Karkoraen Refused to Destroy his only Remaining Siblings, as it would leave him completely alone. Karkoraen would still have some animosity for Raditz Death, but didn't let that poison the Love he had for his Brother's. During Battle, Karkoraen displayed a somewhat Reckless, carefree, and Lazy Personality when encountering a New Opponent. He did this to hide his Pragmatic and Cunning Mind, wanting to see a glimpse of his opponents full abilities before he did the same. However he could still sometimes Loose his composure when participating in a Particularly Exciting Battle. Upon Getting Married to a Human Woman, Karkoraen became more open with his Feelings, and used the Love he had for his Wife, and Later His Sons and Daughter, to help fuel his Strength. This combined with his desire to be reunited with all his siblings would lead him to use the Dragon Balls to revive Raditz, though he would tutor Raditz in trying to Adjust, he did so very Sternly, showing a More Serious Personality than he usually Displayed. After Reviving Nappa and Raditz, Karkoraen would frequently engage them in Brutal Battles, to the Point of Collapse, in order to raise their Power Levels, and increase their Individual Strength. Though called a Cold and Cruel Method to Improve by Bulma, Karkoraen calmly stated that when A Saiyan was dealt extremely high Damage, After they Healed theurgent Body would gain a Boost in Powers Equal to that of the Damage dealt. Showing his Pragmatism was utilized in more than Just Battle. Background Early Life and History Born on the World Planet Vegeta, Karkoraen Had an Immense Appetite for Food and Battle. Due to his Latent Power Level being 11,000, Karkoraen was constantly Fighting and Training, seeking to improve his Power Level by any Means Necessary. When Raditz was Born Karkoraen gained New purpose, he sought to protect and train his Brother no matter what. Unfortunately he was Off World when Frieza Destroyed Planet Vegeta, letting him think Kakarot had died. The Frieza Force Spending many Years in the Frieza Force Karkoraen finally managed to attain a Power Level of 55,000, and Prepared to return to Freiza Force Headquarters when he Heard of Raditz Death. The Rage and Anger he felt Allowed him to unlock the Power of the Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Training and Brother's Reunited Karkoraen would Spend Months Honing his Competency in his Newfound Super Saiyan Abilities, and would raise his Power Level to well over 150,000. During this time he would learn how to manipulate his Power Level to render Scouter's Useless. Eventually after gaining Ascess to Super Saiyan 2, and Mastering it alongside Super Saiyan Second Grade and Super Saiyan Third Grade, he'd arrive on earth to discover Vegeta and Nappa in battle against his Little Brother's Kakarot, now called Gokū. After Questioning Gokū about what he was fighting For, he betrayed Raditz and Vegeta and helped fend them Off. Later Karkoraen revealed more details about their Family, Father, and Race. He was also set up with Tights Brief by Bulma and began a Relationship with her, and eventually confided in her of his True Nature and Abilities. Later on Karkoraen decided to Go off in search of Vegeta and try to weaken him for Goku, and soon got Tights with Child before he left. Meeting and Beating Beerus Karkoraen would end up encountering Beerus, His Universe's God of Destruction and managed to best him, this gained Beerus Respect, and Persuaded Beerus to invite Karkoraen to his World and train with Him and Whis. Knowing how Valuable such an Opportunity could be, Karkoraen accepted and soon began to quickly complete all the Lessons Whis and Beerus gave in Record Time. Eventually during one of his sessions with Whis, Karkoraen managed to unlock Super Saiyan 3, and to Disarm and best Whis in the Process. This caught the Attention of Whis's father, he chose to keep a watchful eye on Karkoraen, due to his potential for Great things. Return to Earth Roughly a Year into his training, Karkoraen received Word that Vegeta was on Earth and went to Face His former Comrades with a Bag of Senju Beans from Whis and a Power Boost from Beerus. Upon arrival he found Vegeta locked in a battle with Tenuous Allies, trying to defeat Frieza. DecidIng not to put everything On The Line Just Yet, Karkoraen Went and used half the Power Boost from Beerus, whilst giving Vegeta and the Others Two Senju Beans each. Death of a Good Friend Shortly after Gokū Arrived, Frieza Murdered Krillin Allowing Goku to become a Super Saiyan, this was when Karkoraen revealed that he Too was a Super Saiyan. And went to Super Saiyan 2, and joined his a brother in doing a Brother-Strong Spirit Bomb. Though Frieza was ultimately Defeated Karkoraen new better than to believe that the Tyrant was Gone for Good and used the Dragon Balls to Revive Nappa. With Nappa and Raditz back, Karkoraen chose to Remain on Earth when he heard Tights had Given Birth to Twin Baby Boys named Gorten and Garten. Karkoraen would however train relentlessly in the Time he had, first with King Kai to learn how to use the Kaio-Ken Fighting Style, and Later with Gokū in a Massive Battle. All in the attempt to Get Stronger and Stronger. Powers and Abilities Power Karkoraen was Born with a Power Level of 9,000, though his Latent Power Level was at least estimated to be 11,000. As a Young Child Karkoraen was able to easily Overpower Older and More Experienced Saiyans, and hence always sought to improve himself. By the Time he reached Adulthood, Karkoraen was able to Ensure Planet-Shattering Impacts, and Come out with barely a Scratch. He is currently the only known Saiyan to Become a Super Saiyan God through his Own Power. Karkoraen was able to Sense Godly Ki, a pretty much Non-Existant Feat. Even Before Becoming a Super Saiyan God, Karkoraen was able to Easily Master The Kaio-Ken Fighting Style, and because of his Advanced Mastery of His Super Saiyan Abilities and His Master-Leveled Ki Control, could Use Kaio-Ken X3, X5, X10, X10, and X50, with far less Taxation of his Stamina. He was even able to hold his own against the Combined Abilities of Beerus and Whis before he Obtained Super Saiyan 3, and further Testament to his Power and Strength. Transformations Karkoraen Possesses a Vast Array of Transforms, Mostly Super Saiyan Transformations, but also Several Ultra Instinct and Kaio-Ken Transformations. For the Most Part Karkoraen prefers not to Over-Rely upon his More powerful Transformations, and always uses his Abilities to their Fullest Potential, granting him a Level of Control and Power many Saiyans with the Ability to Become Super Saiyan's, Do Not Possess. Super Saiyan Though Gained through the Rage, Grief, and Anger of Raditz Death, Karkoraen Was able to Effortlessly Transform into a Super Saiyan without such Emotions, instead using them to Empower his Transformations Already Considerable Might. Karkoraen would go on to Improve his Ability to use the Super Saiyan Form, before attempting to go further, wanting to Improve How long he could use it, How much it took out of him, and How Many Times he Could use it, thereby improving his Overall Performance and Skill in its Use. Super Saiyan 2 After Three Months of Rigorous Training to Perfect his Skill in the First Super Saiyan Transformation, Karkoraen inadvertently Unlocked Super Saiyan 2. He would Spend Several Months redoing the same methods he had employed to Improve his Super Saiyan Skill Level, and Improve himself as a Result. Super Saiyan Second Grade Not Long after Starting his Training with Whis and Beerus, Karkoraen gained Ascess to Super Saiyan Second Grade and Super Saiyan Third Grade. Due to the Sacrifice of Speed and agility for the Raw Power in using both Forms, Karkoraen was Reluctant to use it at all Super Saiyan Third Grade Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Anger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Super Saiyan Beyond God Ultra Instinct -Sign- Ultra Instinct -Gladiator- Ultra Instinct -Grace- Ultra Instinct -Absolute- Ultra Instinct -Obsolete- Fusions Korhan Korgeta Kortenks Techniques Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Gods Category:Males Category:Male Category:Character Category:Members of Team Universe 7 Category:Residents of Universe 7 Category:Universe 7 Category:Tournament of Power Competitors Category:Father's Category:Parents